That's Something That Doesn't Happen Everyday
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Neko-fic. Co-written with DaughterSkyVanny. A few years after EW, the G boys have found the doctors now abandoned lab... and exactly what is behind that locked door? Will have het and yaoi. Totally random idea! And dedicated to Vanny and Vicky!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Hiya! This is StandingOnTheRooftops and DaughterSkyVanny here with a co-written neko-fic! Hope you enjoy! PS... we don't own GW, but we do own certain OCs that shall remain nameless for now!

Warnings: Um... OC's... what you might call blatant Mary Sue's, Parody, Humor, Sap, Fluff, Angst, NEKOs, Het, Yaoi, THREESOME and lots of other things that we're too lazy to write down right now so.... please read and review!

**_That's Something That Doesn't Happen Everyday_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Behind Locked Doors_**

"I can't believe this, man," Duo said, annoyed, as the five former Gundam pilots walked around the lab, wary of what they saw.

"Why not?" Wufei questioned. "We'd only assumed they'd died. Those old buggers were crafty. It stands to reason they'd probably have holed up someplace like this and tinker to their hearts content."

"Their wrinkled, withered, black heart," Duo muttered.

"Would you two stop bickering?" Quatre demanded. "I don't like this place," he continued in a mutter, eyeing the dark place around him. Computers abounded, vials of different chemicals, beakers here and there. Stacks and stacks of papers, a chalkboard or two with incoherent drabbling on them.

"Quatre..."

The blond turned at the sound of his lover calling his name. Trowa stood next to a door, turning the knob only to find it was locked.

Duo glanced that way, too. "How much you wanna bet there's something highly un-moral and illegal on the other side of that door?" he asked as he, Heero, and Wufei left what they were perusing and went with Quatre to join Trowa at the door.

They'd been quite shocked when Une had informed them they'd found the Doctor's hideout... and the dead doctors. They'd all expired from natural causes, apparently, and it was by sheer accident that a Preventer's patrol had stumbled upon the hollow asteroid... and thus, it was that they were here now. So far they'd found little that looked interesting... none of them being able to understand the babble they'd found. They wouldn't know until they could unlock the computers back at HQ if there was something important on them. But each former pilot was willing to bet that something shady, immoral and probably illegal was hidden somewhere in this laboratory.

"...probably a bathroom, or a closet," Wufei muttered traitoriously as Duo tinkered a moment, then pushed the door open as if it had never been locked.

Trowa was the first to step through... and by his sharp intake of breath... Duo was probably right.

Quatre slipped around his taller companion, and stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes ran over what the scene before him. A wide floor to ceiling cylinder, almost looking like an aquarium, stood in the center of a fairly large room. A few computers were here and there, and something that looked like a control panel was attached to the consol at the base of the aquarium-thing. It was completely filled with some substance that looked greener than true water, and looked a bit thicker.

Duo pushed his way forward, and stopped as well, not even bothering when Wufei cursed at him and pushed him to the side as the Chinese pilot, then Heero, came into the room.

It wasn't quite the aquarium-thing that stopped them all in their tracks. It was what was *in* it.

The room was dark, the only illumination coming from a light in/under the cylinder, casing an eerie glow to the three figures curled inside in fetal positions. Three figures, each a bit different in size, but clearly, from shape... they were human.

"Oh, Nataku..." Wufei breathed. "What *have* they done?"

Duo blinked out of his trance, walking forward and circling the cylinder. Heero, at a computer, turned on the lights to the room, and Duo gasped again as he noticed the thin wires and tubes attaching themselves to the forms. His wide, round violet orbs took in the slender forms. Entranced by the oddity, Duo leaned forward, staring at the smallest of the figures. Through the murky green fluid, he could just make out thin legs... and, he blushed, the roundness of a female bust from behind the crossed arms. A sweet, heart-shaped and child-like face, and long, dark hair that floated around it. Wait....

Duo leaned closer. It couldn't be... no. It must be some sort of trick of the light or something. He leaned up, bracing himself on the control console as he tried to see if... yes... there were...

There were cat ears perched atop the figure's... the girl's head. Gasping, Duo leaned back in shock. In his surprise, his hand slipped...

"Re-animation sequence activated," a computer voice stated. Duo's eyes widened.

"What the...."

"Duo!" Wufei glared at him. "What the hell did you do?"

"I... I didn't... I didn't do anything!" The braided pilot gasped out, standing back. Lights blinked on the control panel, computers around the room coming to life.

"Re-initializing brainwaves," the computer voice told them.

"Duo!" Heero snapped.

"I didn't do anything!" the boy defended again, eyes wide in shock.

"Draining amniotic fluid," the computer said, heedless of the drama in the room. A soft flush could be heard, and the pilots could see the green fluid draining from the cylinder.

"Terminating artificial life-support," stated the computer.

Duo watched in horror as the green fluid drained completely from the cylinder, the three figures floating gently to rest on the bottom as the wires and tubes detached themselves.

"Opening hydro-cylinder doors."

The glass of the tank split into seams, two wide doors swinging open, a few drops of green fluid dripping down them onto the floor. After what seemed like an eternity, the largest figure's body moved. A soft, slight heave up... then down. A steady rhythm starting that quickly caught on in the other two forms.

Quatre simply stared as he caught sight of the slender, shining midnight black tail protruding from the base of the smallest one's spine.

"Oh, shit," Duo whispered; a sentiment echoed in the thoughts of his friends.

"Re-animation sequence complete."

~*~*~*~

That's it for the first chapter, please review!!!! We will send you cookies if you do!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Meet The Cat-girls_**

**(Back at L4, Preventers base)**

"What do you mean?" Wufei demanded of the pig-tailed doctor. Sally sighed.

"Just what I said. Une doesn't want these.... *girls*... falling into the wrong hands until we know more about them. So, they are to stay here with the five of you at Quatre's while our researchers go over the data you retrieved from the computer systems."

"Why haven't they woken up yet?" Quatre questioned, a soft whisper as he stared at the three girls stretched out on the beds in the infirmary. It was almost thirty hours after Duo had accidentally released the girls from their watery prison, but neither three had woke up yet.

Sally sighed, then shrugged. "Who knows for certain? It is mine and Dr. Fraiser's guess that it's probably because of the re-animation sequence you described. They probably had computer systems regulating heart, brain, and everything else while they were in there. Their bodies are now having to adjust to sustaining themselves. Our opinion is give them a while, and they'll come to eventually. Physically, they're just fine as far as we can tell."

"Human age for this one seems to be about fifteen or sixteen human years," Dr. Fraiser said, her brown eyes looking over the closest girl. The girl looked around five feet even, skin a light tan color, hair dark as midnight and reaching to past her shoulders, almost to her waist in a silky, arrow straight curtain that glinted red in changing light. Slim, but with compact muscles under the soft skin, she was a very, very pretty girl. But more curious was the long, slender black-furred tail that twitched every-so often in her sleep... and the triangular, slightly rounded black ears that sat atop her head.

If Dr. Fraiser had to guess, she'd guess that the girl's cat parts, at least as far as appearance went, came from a black panther. And she was the smallest of the three.

"Sixteen or seventeen, we guess for her sibling," Sally motioned to the second cat girl. Like the first, her hair, ears and tail were all midnight black. Her tail was slightly shorter, the fur longer, with a slight wave to it, and her ears were larger, with small white tufts of fur at their tips. Her skin was paler, a soft ivory, and her body, though a good inch or two taller than her younger companion, was just as slim and compact. Her hair was as dark as the other girl's, but it was curly, reaching just to her shoulders. Fraiser wanted to think Lynx, because of the tufted ears, but she didn't know quite enough to be certain; she could have been a tabby cat for all the doctor knew.

"And her?" Quatre asked, looking at the third and larger of the three. This one was taller, measuring a good five foot four, but she was just as slender, if not just a little more so, than the others. But it was her coloring that intrigued Quatre. Her hair was long, past waist lenght, and it was a soft white-ish, silvery blond with only a slight wave to it. her skin was fairer than either other girls, a pale alabaster. Her tail was long, with medium lenght fur that waved slightly, and her ears were sharply triangular, wide and, like her tail, was covered in soft, dove-gray fur. Noticing the faint, faint spotted pattern to the fur, it was easy to say Snow Leopard.

"We estimate her to be about eighteen," Sally replied. "They each have a complex anatomy consisting of both feline and human traits. They have the vocal chords that are some unique composite of human, large feline, and domestic cat. We believe they can roar, but yet purr as well... maybe even speak. Fraiser and myself are going to stay at the base to see what we can find out about their anatomy, but we're going to send the girls on ahead to your place, Quatre. The less time they spend here, the better for everyone's sake."

Dr. Fraiser nodded in agreement. "I'm sure you five will be able to adapt. Just remember, you may want to find them other clothes besides these hospital gowns. I'm sure even cat-girls don't like them!"

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre sat in the room he'd allotted the three girl-cats. His four companions looked over his shoulder, and Wufei was about to retort to some comment Duo had made about what to feed them when, in a flurry of black fur and pale skin, the middle of the three girls came awake, jerking upright. Wide green eyes, slitted like a cat's stared at them, wide in surprise, and fear. An odd whimper sound escaped her mouth, the sound low, but causing the other dark-furred girl to stir, to awake, slitted and slanted blue eyes blinking open.

That's when Duo made the first mistake... intending to comfort the two frightened girls, he stepped forward. However, the girls interpreted the movement as one of threat and let out a shrill, hissing cry. Duo, not understanding why they were upset, took another step closer. The girls scrambled from the bed, retreating to the furthest corner of the room, away from the strange boys that seemed intent on coming close to them.

Quatre turned, held up a hand, but before any of them could move... a loud roar filled the room. The boys jumped back in surprise as a silver-blond blur leaped between them and the two girls. In a protective stance, the girl stood, placing herself between the boys and the two smaller girls.

Quatre tried hard to curb the sudden shock as his aqua eyes met with vivid silver-gray eyes. The girl... cat.... hissed at him, a low growl rumbling from it's throat as it backed up. Slender arms held the two smaller ones back, though now less frightened and more curious green and blue eyes peered around from either side of the silver haired one.

"Do you think she's their mother?" Duo questioned softly, not moving an iota.

"She's too young," Quatre replied, looking the cat-girls over. "She's doesn't seem old enough to be their mother. Elder sibling maybe."

Heero simply stared at the three younglings. The doctors had been right. Awake and standing, the silver one looked to be around eighteen in human years- the same as the boys themselves; the blue eyed one seemed to be youngest, maybe sixteen. The other he would be seventeen, he hazarded to guess.

Wufei took a step forward towards the girls, ignoring Quatre and Duo's warnings. Quicker than Wufei could blink, sharp nails... claws, really... slashed across his cheek leaving a set of red scratches. Wufei cursed as he stumbled back, hand held to his bleeding face. Cold, furious black eyes glared at the silver creature in front of him. The girl glared back, baring sharp pointed teeth in a snarl.

"Wufei," Quatre admonished, "You know better than to go up to a startled, cornered animal."

But Quatre held his tongue when his silent lover took a step closer to the creatures.

Emerald eyes met with silver. No words were spoken, but Quatre guessed he was using that same innate ability that allowed him to work with the lions in the circus, because slowly the cat-girl relaxed and Trowa took another step forward, one hand slowly reaching out.

The other former pilots just looked on... waiting to see if Trowa would be met with the same hostility showed towards Wufei.

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**What Is In A Name?**_

Quatre gaped as the slender, silver cat reached out tentatively, touching her hand with Trowa's. After a second that assured the girl he wouldn't harm her, the girl practically threw herself into Trowa's arms, seeming to loose the cool she'd just had.

The other two blinked in surprise at their protector, now hugging tightly at the tall man. Hoping to be shown more kindness that on his first attempt, Duo slowly stepped forward, arms outstretched in a gesture of peace. With a mewling whimper, the closer... youngest... girl threw herself at him in the same fashion as her elder... sister? companion?

Heero was closer than Quatre, having moved in front of Wufei after the scratching incident. He saw his two friends hugging two confused, disoriented cat-girls, but he was still shocked when long, lean - and surprisingly strong- arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and he had an armful of 'mewling' fur and hair and skin.

"She's asleep," Duo said, his voice slightly amused as he slipped an arm under the girl's knees to sweep her up into a cradle.

"Likewise," Trowa replied, the silver-featured cat cradled bridal fashion in his arms.

Heero grunted.

Quatre looked at the stoic pilot, and barely repressed the urge to laugh. Heero's new 'pet' didn't seem to be as lady-like as her sisters. She'd wrapped her arms in a death-grip around Heero's neck, and wrapped her slim legs in a vise-like hold around his waist, her face softly snoring into his hair.

Heero glared at the blond.

Quatre ignored him, stroking his fingers through the silky silvery strands of hair falling over his lover's shoulder. "They must be so tired and frightened, poor things."

"She's a hell-cat," Trowa mused, looking at the silver-haired cat's face. Her nose was a little upturned, her lips full and pouty. She was, for all essences, a beautiful young woman. "Feisty. I agree with Duo's assumption. She's like a mother to them, though I think they're more likely siblings. She's their protector, their leader."

Quatre smiled. "Rai'dah," he whispered.

Trowa blinked at him. "It means 'leader' in Arabic," Quatre explained.

His tall lover nodded. "I think that's a great name."

"How 'bout Vanessa?" Duo questioned as they carefully carried their burdens back towards the beds.

"Vanessa?" Wufei questioned. "Why Vanessa?"

Duo shrugged as he stood back up, his usual mask slipping just a bit to let the emotion show in his eyes. "Why not? I knew a girl, back at the orphanage. Her name was 'Nessa and she was strong willed, brave... but really young. I missed her almost as much as Sister Helen," he whispered softly.

Four expectant pairs of eyes turned to Heero.

"What?" He demanded.

"So..." Duo drawled, "What are you going to name her?"

"Name her? Duo, they probably already have names. Why should I name her?"

"Because," Quatre replied, "We can't keep calling them 'they' or 'those girls'. And they may not want to keep the names the doctor's gave them... though chances are those five loons never got around to naming them.. at least nothing more than 'A', 'B', and 'C' or something equally impersonal. So... pick a name. A *pretty* name."

Heero grunted, then sighed as he looked at the girl he'd just extricated himself from. Her eyes had been a clear Jade green- and her hair and fur were midnight black... as black as obsidian... as black as onyx.

"Onyx," he stated, his tone daring anyone to argue. Quatre looked the cat over, then nodded.

"It suits her," he approved. "Chances are they won't wake up again tonight, so we should all head to bed. I think tomorrow will be very.... interesting."

"Huh," Duo grumped, walking out of the room.

Quatre had a way of completely understating things.

TBC~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Midnight Excursion**_

Silver-blue eyes blinked open, sparkling in the soft moonlight that filtered in through the window. Abruptly, the silver cat found what had woken her.

A soft, black head was nuzzling at her arm. She sat up, nuzzled her nose at the obsidian furred ears, a comforting gesture. Sapphire blue eyes looked up at her, and she purred, moving until the other cat-girl was able to sit beside her on the bed. The other side dipped, and the silver-cat found another black-haired girl hugging her from her other side. She smiled, gently nudging each girl in turn.

Green eyes met silver and the elder could feel the question burning in that mind. A mere blink, a shift of the body. It was almost telepathic, the way they communicated.

She nodded her blessing, and reiterated that they should be careful. A small nose twitched in agreement, as the green-eyed cat followed the scent that was so new but yet so familiar. She paid little attention to her sisters following, as they each went separate ways down the hall, through a labyrinth of halls and doors. They could each look after themselves if needed... and the others would never bee *too* far away.

Finally, she found the owner of that unique, musk-like scent she'd followed. Crouched down, she silently padded in through the open door, to where a form lay on top of the blankets. Creeping close, as silent as mist, she moved so she could see the strong, angular features of the young man. Reaching out, she gently touched his arm.

Heero shot awake in an instant, a gun drawn from beneath his pillow as he bolted straight up. Liquid jade eyes blinked at him, in confusion, in fear. It took a whole moment for the situation to process in Heero's mind.

"Onyx," he said, gun lowering.

Black ears perked at the sound of his voice.

"Mrew?" was the only sound she emitted, a soft, almost hesitant whisper.

Heero sighed, closing his eyes again and falling back down on the bed with a groan.

The bed moved, and Heero felt a warm form curling up on the other side.

He sighed. Most books about pets said not to let them sleep in the beds... but... this girl was no pet. She was as human as he... and yet, he felt the fur against his arm, soft and warm; she was not completely human.... He sighed again as he forced himself back to sleep, wondering how the hell he'd gotten himself into this situation.

~*~

"Mreow. Mrow."

Duo blinked groggily at the sound as he rolled over in bed. Soft fur rubbed under his hand, and he blinked again.

Blue eyes stared at him, smiling brightly.

"Mreow," the cat-girl said again. Duo laughed. Now... why was the girl here? Where were the others.

"'Nessa... now why are you out of bed?"

"Mrow." The black-haired girl rubbed her ears underneath his hand again.

"I take it you don't plan on going back right now, huh?"

"Meow." It sounded faintly pleased, and Duo chuckled, sliding back in the bed. Without any preamble, the little cat-girl crawled right up beside him, and within minutes... both were asleep again.

Vanessa smiled in her sleep, feeling just as warm and content as she did when curled up with her siblings. The last though Duo had before falling back asleep was that he was right.... Quatre had a gift for understatement.

~*~

Trowa's mind wasn't working quite right as he awoke. Surely something had to be wrong; Beds did not vibrate... at least, not his anyway. His eyes fluttered open, to be met straight away with the aquamarine ones of his lover. An eyebrow raised in question at the smile on Quatre's face, the way the blond was trying not to laugh. The aqua eyes swept down, looking to the foot of the bed, then back up. Trowa's gaze followed Quatres, and widened, then softened at the sight.

Curled up at the very foot of their shared bed was a silver-haired, blue-gowned cat-girl. And she was purring... loudly. Trowa smiled lightly.

'Where are the other two?' he mouthed to his lover. The simple shrug of a single shoulder was all he got in reply.

Trowa thought. Hm. They were probably safe wherever they were if they hadn't followed this one.

Rai'dah.

Their little leader.

Trowa smiled contentedly, and settled back into sleep. Quatre cast a last loving glance at his lover, then down at the silvery cat-girl... and then he, too, fell asleep.


End file.
